


When you love Her

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Aftercare, Attentive Fitz, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Fitz is a perfect Husband, Intimacy, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Self-Reflection, Snippets, Stress Relief, demisexual fitz, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: There was no way the position in which she was in was entirely comfortable, but Fitz knew better than to contradict his wife when she was like this. The little huffs and puffs of breath she let out were almost too loud in the otherwise quiet room, each drag of his fingers against her skin making her arch back against the touch.In a way, it was almost weird for him, to see how reactive and addicted he was to Jemma Simmons.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	When you love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Well, this is my first ever work in this fandom, even though I'm a big fan of the MCU. I've never really watched Agents of Shield before, I remember watching the first season back in like 2014 and never really getting into it, but this entire quarantine situation made me decide to get back into it because I absolutely adore everything MCU related. 
> 
> And obviously, I fell in love with the show, and I fell in love with these two as well. I'm now officially a Fitzsimmons shipper, let's goooo. 
> 
> This is my first try at writing about these two, and I really hope you'll like it. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry in advance for all the mistakes in my text. I also wrote like most of this on my phone at like 3 in the morning because I'm a disaster, so... xx
> 
> (also, I suck at titles so I just stole a line from one of my favorite Jonas Brothers songs. I'm so sorry)

There was no way the position in which she was in was entirely comfortable, but Fitz knew better than to contradict his wife when she was like this. The little huffs and puffs of breath she let out were almost too loud in the otherwise quiet room, each drag of his fingers against her skin making her arch back against the touch. 

In a way, it was almost weird for him, to see how reactive and addicted he was to Jemma Simmons. Before her, before SHIELD and before he’d even taken a look at the real world, he had never been interested in girls. He’d been teased enough by the time he was 17 and already getting a second PhD about his lack of romantic life to care, and he hadn’t imagined his life to change drastically. But then Jemma came crashing into his life, with her beautiful smile and big soft eyes, and he was done for. He hadn’t realized he was in love with her until they’d been involved with SHIELD, but in retrospect, it didn’t surprise him that he’d never been interested in anyone else. He’d given dating a shot a handful of times, at the Academy, and both the relationship and the sex had left him wondering why people got so obsessed with both subject. He’d figured it wasn’t for him, and that was it. 

But then Jemma happened, and then they joined SHIELD, and then he’d fallen in love with her and sacrificed himself to save her in a heartbeat. He wasn’t the same when he woke up, and her leaving for an undercover mission hurt him more than he’d ever imagined, but the ache in his chest everytime he thought back about that time when he’d told her how he felt only to see her go was the worst of all. For the first time ever, Fitz understood what it felt like to love, and to be heartbroken all at once. 

“Fitz” Jemma sighed, twisting her hips slightly to the left. 

He smiled, pushing his lips against her shoulder blade, the skin hot under his touch. “I’ve got you Jem.” 

Kissing her in the lab after Maveth had made him feel more than he’d ever felt before, all relationships and degree of intimacy combined. And then they’d gotten together, and it was like the world was right for the first time ever. He’d finally understood what the fuss about relationships was all about, and most importantly he’d understood both love and desire and how tightly they were linked. For the first time in his life, Fitz craved for physical intimacy as much as he craved for science and intellectual stimulation. 

He would be lying if he didn’t admit that the thought of their first time had terrified him, at first. He wasn’t a virgin, but he didn’t have that much experience either and he wanted his relationship with Jemma to be special. He’d remembered laying in bed after past sexual experiences, pleasantly buzzing with endorphins but no more satisfied than he’d been before even orgasming, even slightly embarrassed by the fact. With Jemma, however, it hadn’t felt like this at all. 

From the first touch of her cold hands against his body to the way she’d twisted against him as they’d fallen on the bed, it had felt like his entire body was on fire. And it hadn’t stopped, making him crave the way her lips parted around slight moans and trembled against his hands, and he’d loved every single seconds of it. Judging by the way Jemma came around his fingers before coming a second time around his cock, flushed all the way to her chest and voice rough, he was pretty sure it was the same for her. For Fitz wasn’t a sex God or even particularly skilled in the matter, but he knew a thing or two about biology thanks to his long term lab partner and he most of all knew how to follow a lead. Jemma knew her body, more than anyone else, and he knew every tiny little expression of hers after years spent by her side. He was sure he’d been a little clumsy at first, but if there was one thing he could learn fast, it was how to play his girlfriend’s body perfectly. After all, he  _ was _ a genius. 

Jemma sighed again, and Fitz didn’t need to see her to know that her brows were frowned, mouth slightly opened with concentration as she chased her climax. He recognized and felt the way she fluttered around his cock as the new angle rubbed the head against her favorite spot, having learned years before how quickly she came apart with this precise angle. Sometimes, and even more than once, it was a curse to have such a sharp and precise mind, incapable of letting go of tiny little informations that he immediately stored away in some small part of his brain. Other times, like when it came to his (and their) sexual life, it was a blessing. 

The hand holding her still and flush against his hips tightened a little bit, just enough for him to keep this angle that she liked so much as he moved. With the way she was arching her back, knees planted deep into the mattress as he slowly fucked into her from behind, he already knew the small of her back would be sore tomorrow when she’d be sitting at her work station. But it also was one of the positions she liked the most for quick and mind-blowing orgasms, and he was more than happy to oblige when it came to satisfying her. 

Jemma let out a high pitched whine, barely muffling it against the pillow, which was further proof that she was closer to the edge than ever. The walls of the lighthouse were paper thin, and although both Jemma and Fitz weren’t exactly shy when it came to their sexual life, they weren’t comfortable either with the knowing gaze that Daisy threw them one morning after a particularly heated and loud night. 

“Fitz” she panted, her cheek pushed against the bed making it harder for him to hear her words with the wet sounds of his cock slowly sliding in and out of her. “God, please, right there!” 

With a slight clench of his jaw (she was so tight around him, and the position allowed him to push so deep inside of her), Fitz rolled his hips in tiny little movements, knowing precisely where to aim for. He slid his free hand past her hips towards her navel, wasting no time in finding and circling her swollen clit with clever fingers. She was dripping against his hand, around his cock and on the bed, and Fitz didn’t think he’d ever get used to how wet she always got when they had sex. He knew, rationally, that it was a biological response, but he always felt a little dizzy no matter what when he felt how much she wanted him. With a tiny flicker of his fingers against her clit, he made her moan even harder, her body clenching around him. 

Fitz had always been fascinated by Jemma’s pleasure. Of course, to his eyes, Jemma was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He’d barely even looked at girls or women after meeting her, if not to compare them to Jemma’s simple but oh so striking beauty. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew damn well that some SHIELD agents couldn’t help but stare when she walked past, and he tried as hard as he could not to glare whenever he caught one in the act. But in the intimate space of their bedroom, he was always blown away by her beauty. Whether it was as she woke up, face still groggy with sleep or when she got out of the bathroom after a shower, cheeks still slightly red from the way she’d rubbed it to take off her makeup, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to his eyes. But there was no comparison to the way she took his breath away when they were making love. The faces she made every time she climaxed were burned into his brain and in his memories, and no amount of science, travels or galaxies even came close to being half as beautiful. 

“Oh, oh! Fitz!” 

The way she said his name made his stomach clench, and his head dizzy for a handful of seconds. Around him, her walls fluttered with her orgasm as she trembled in his arms, entire body pushed over the edge. Fitz kept his fingers around her clit, slowly circling it as he gathered more wetness to ease his movements, knowing how sensible she could be especially during her climax. His hips movements stayed the same, although he did bit the inside of his cheek as she finally came down from her high, her sex tighter than before around his swollen cock sending delicious sensations all the way down to his toes. 

“God I love you” he whispered as he finally caught a glimpse of her when she turned her head slightly to the right, cheeks flushed and mouth open in a perfect ‘o’. “You're so beautiful.”

Her eyes fluttered open, glossy with pleasure as she smiled lazily. 

“Thank you for this” she said, polite and English as ever. “I needed it.”

It had been a pretty frustrating day in the lab, the team buzzing around them for updates every now and then on the new chemical reaction they’d found involving a new Inhuman. Fitz had seen from the moment Daisy had entered the lab for the third time in a row, frustrated with the time it took for them to analyze evidences, that Jemma was annoyed. She’d been as polite as ever, of course, but it eventually led to her shoulders tensing up during the entire day and made an unhappy frown take place on her beautiful face. No one had questioned them when they’d slipped away right after dinner, Jemma more silent than usual and Fitz keeping their bodies in contact as they immediately walked back to their room. 

It didn’t even impress him anymore, to see how quickly he picked her moods. Jemma Simmons was, after all, his favorite subject to study. He’d known her since he was 16 and achingly shy, and he’d learned every tiny little thing about her. Things that she didn’t even realize sometimes, like the way her nose scrunched adorably when her tea had gone cold while she was nose deep into a science review, or the way she sighed in her sleep whenever he spooned her. So when they’d gotten to their rooms, he hadn’t said anything when she’d slipped into the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth and take care of her needs, flickering through the magazine on her bedside table as he waited for her to finish. Afterwards, he’d used the bathroom as well and climbed into bed right next to her, before grabbing the massage oil he always kept into his drawer. 

“ _ Fitz _ ” she’d sighed, a small smile forming on her lips nonetheless. “ _ You don’t have to. _ ”

He really did, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. He knew that her shoulders were sore and her back most certainly hurt, and he wasn’t fooled by the way she’d propped an extra pillow under her hips when she’d gotten into bed. So he’d had coerced her into it with a languid kiss and steady hands, and soon enough she’d been face down on the mattress without her pyjama top. Her shorts barely concealed the curve of her ass, and Fitz was only human. After massaging her shoulders, easing up the knots carefully, she’d pressed against his growing erection and he was done for. It had barely taken a handful of minutes for him to slide home, Jemma’s sigh resonating in his ears as he bottomed out and let out a satisfied growl. 

“I know” he chuckled, kissing her shoulder gently. “Although I’m pretty convinced that my massage isn’t gonna be of any help with the way you held yourself just then.”

Jemma smiled. “I know you love it as much as I do, though.”

That, he did. He’d never hidden than he was more a boobs man than anything else, really, but everything about Jemma was wonderful and drove him crazy. Her backside was one of those things, obviously. 

“Mmhhh” Jemma hummed as he rolled his hips again, reminding her that he was still hard inside of her. “Let me turn around?”

He carefully slid out of her, shivering at the way she almost imperceptibly followed the movement with her hips. As she turned around to face him, he sat back on his heels, trying not to look back at himself. It wasn’t that he was insecure, when it came to Jemma and their sexual life, he’d come to appreciate every second and didn’t spend time questioning himself or his body because it all felt so good and natural. But they were after all surrounded by very toned and muscular agents all over the base, and he still felt like he had a teenager’s body sometimes. He also happened to be in bed with the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen, which didn’t help the matter. 

“I love seeing you like this” Jemma said as she sat back on the bed, her long legs framing his body. 

As always, she always knew what to say to make him feel like the most special man on the planet. As she brought her hand to his cock, stroking it back to full hardness, their lips met once again. 

“Like this?” Jemma asked against his lips, making them fall back on the bed as he hovered over her. “Or do you want me ride you?” 

His hips twitched at the idea, but as much as he loved seeing her over him (and he loved it very, very much), he was in the mood to stay in control tonight. Instead of replying, he placed himself properly between Jemma’s legs, his hard cock running against her chore as he settled. His right hand caught her knee, bending it just enough to allow him to part her legs a little further as he penetrated her again. 

“Oh Fitz” Jemma whispered, closing her eyes. 

There was no way she’d ever be able to come again, not soon enough anyway. Fitz could already feel his guts tightening with his own climax approaching, and Jemma’s fingers running up and down his back to finally settle on his ass as she accompanied his thrusts pushed him over the edge extremely quickly. When he would have felt almost embarrassed with the way he lost it, his hips snapping against hers as he muffled his moans against her neck, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He and Jemma were married, they’d had crazy sex but also bad sex at times, and when the latter fortunately didn’t happen often, it was the harsh reality of life. He’d had days when he’d came embarrassingly fast, panting against her mouth before quickly going down on her to finish the job and make her see stars with his tongue rather than his cock, she’d had days when she had been so frustrated and tensed at the lab that she couldn’t achieve an orgasm and had settled on losing herself into the pleasure of the act instead, but each of these times had felt magical still. Because it was them, and they loved each other, and because their intimacy always felt like their souls were tightly linked. The moment sex had stopped feeling like a competition for Fitz as he nervously tried to do the right things all the time, which was also the moment when Jemma had caught his head in her hands and told him to stop trying to be perfect and simply enjoy, it had felt like heaven every single time since. 

“Jem” he whispered as he finally reached his peak, hips twitching as he came inside of her. 

“I love you” Jemma replied, almost sleepily as she closed her eyes at the sensation of his release. “So much.” 

They’d stopped using condoms a little while before getting married, realizing that their crazy lifestyle didn’t always leave place to groceries shopping. In between blown up bases, time travels and other inconveniences, they’d often found each other lacking of protections and frustrated. Instead, Jemma had gotten a contraceptive implant as soon as possible, and they’d been able to enjoy intimacy at its fullest ever since. 

“I love you too” Fitz eventually replied against her neck, breath warm and wet on her pristine skin. 

They stayed like this for a while, tangled in each other as they came down from their high slowly. Fitz had long grown soft inside of her, but the intimacy of it always felt sort of sacred. There were a lot of things he’d discovered about himself with their relationship, and he really loved how some little things were only shared with each other. Like the way she loved to keep him close after they’d came, messy body fluids be damned, or the way he loved when she fell asleep against his chest because the weight of her head against him grounded him. It was all of these tiny little things that made their relationship so unique, and he loved the degree of intimacy and trust between them. He loved being married, but most of all, he loved being married to Jemma, his best friend in the world and lab partner. He didn’t remember being this happy before, no matter what they’d gone through in the years following their involvement with SHIELD because in the end of the day, as he looked at his wife and her furrowed brows when she found casual errors in the scientific magazines she liked so much, it didn’t really matter.

A glance at the bedside clock told Fitz that he had to move, no matter how comfortable he was between his wife’s legs. They always got up quite early to head to the lab, and adding tiredness to already long days would only cause more stress. Jemma was already dozing off, body relaxed and warm, and she let out a pitiful moan when he rolled off of her. 

“I’m cold” she yawned, turning to lay on her side as she watched him get up to grab a towel. 

He went to wet the tissue with lukewarm water in the bathroom, and Jemma smiled sleepily at the intimacy of the situation. From her corner of the bed, she could see his naked body facing away from her as he busied himself over the sink, the upper half of his body visible in the mirror in front of him. His brows were frowned in concentration as he looked for the perfect temperature, and she couldn’t help but take a look at his naked body as he walked back to the bed. As he pushed a knee against the mattress, the bed dipping slightly under his weight, she smiled up at him. 

“Hey there husband” she all but whispered, parting her legs a little wider as he brought the warm towel between them, cleaning up his mess. 

He smiled in reply. “Hey there, wife.” 

Would they ever get tired of the way it sounded in their mouth? 

“You should go to sleep” he said as he used the towel on himself afterwards, grimacing at the mess. They didn’t have time for another shower, and frankly didn’t feel like doing much right now, so the towel would do. 

“I know, I gotta pee” she replied lazily, fingertips dancing on his right arm. “Always gotta pee after sex, Fitz.” 

He rolled his eyes at her. 

“I know, I know. Go on then” he swatted her ass gently, making her laugh. “and come back to bed already, I wanna cuddle.”

The way his accent rolled made Jemma’s insides all warm and tingly, and she couldn’t help but snatch another kiss as she got up herself and went to the bathroom. By the time she came back, Fitz had turned off all the lights except for the one on her bedside table, and she smiled. He’d gotten ahead and plugged both their phones, and arranged their clothes on the chair by the bathroom door. 

“Goodnight, Fitz” she whispered as she settled on the bed right next to him, her body instinctively wrapping around his as he raised his arms to allow her to make herself comfortable. 

She felt his warm lips against the top of his head as he replied. “Night, Jemma.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and home everyone, and also please pee after sex because it's very importaaaaant!! 
> 
> (You can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg if you want!) x


End file.
